


Wings In the Moonlight

by tenaciousAeolai



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaciousAeolai/pseuds/tenaciousAeolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A casual observer and a sporadic flight teacher meet for the first time underneath the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings In the Moonlight

She was not there every night, or even most nights to be honest, but on nights when the moon hung full and low in the velvet blue of the darkening night sky, she was there. Tonight was no different, though she did have a tagalong this time. They could have been siblings; the resemblances were strong enough and yet… If his hair and wings were the color of soft, fresh-fallen snow on a sunny winter’s day, her wings and hair were the color of silvered ice, lit by the stars themselves.

He looked nervous tonight, wings half furled as he tried to catch his balance on the tapered pole. It is a small enough space that it looks cramped with two people on it, though that situation soon changes. She leans down to whisper...something to him, before she takes off and heads for the next flight pole. Halfway through her starting arc, she unfurls her wings to catch the cool night air in a graceful glide. Raw elation is on her face as she glides between the poles, alighting easily onto the top of the far pole. Turning around, she beckons the boy to follow her and then, either by chance or by deliberate movement, she turns to looks at her spectator. A cautious wave is returned with an enthusiastic one and that was all the encouragement that was apparently needed to change the course of the night.

Before her observer can blink, the silver-winged girl launches herself upwards. Two strong wing beats carry her up and she angles her glide away from her charge and towards the open window.

Backing away from the window to give her impromptu visitor room to land, the red headed girl’s eyes widen at the skill she displays with controlling her landing. Her meager windowsill might as well have been fifty-feet across with the way her platinum-haired companion landed on it. Up close, she could see that the moon had been playing tricks with the color of her hair and feathers, though silver or platinum did very little to encompass the full beauty that decided to grace her bedroom. Pale freckles, nearly invisible in the dim light, dusted the bridge of her nose and her hair was pulled into a messy braid that hung nearly to the tips of her secondary flight feathers.

The pair take a few moments to drink each other in; the platinum-winged girl never having gotten quite a good look at her nightly spectator. Her face was heart-shaped, and the freckles that were scattered over her face ( _and her shoulders, and dipped to hide under her shirt_ ) made her seem younger than her initial assessment. Though it could have easily been the braids she wore as well; red hair plaited neatly, hanging to either side of her face. Eyes as bright as sea glass caught her fancy the most. They shone in the moonlight, looking up in awe as they met her own for the first time.

“Hey.”

A soft enough greeting. Not formal, but not wholly familiar either. Cautious, reserved, but not cold.

“Uh, hey.”

Returned softness, but with a small upturn of her mouth rather than neutral emotion. Friendly, even.

"So... do you want me to teach you how to fly?" 

Pale hands make a vague motion towards the outside, or perhaps it was her carefully furled wings, as her guest ducks her head almost nervously as she asks her question.

The girl shakes her head, unfurling her own red-speckled wings enthusiastically, "No, I already know how."

"Oh."

The platinum-haired girl’s teeth worry at her lower lip now, looking for all the world more nervous and unsure of what to do than when she first landed.

"Do you think I'm dreaming of you, or are you dreaming of me?" asks the red-haired girl with a sudden ferocity, leaning in much closer than the other girl would have ever dared to.

Confusion causes her nose to wrinkle up cutely and her mouth quirks upwards at one corner, bemused by such a strange, yet earnest, question. The corners of her eyes begin to crinkle as well, a faint quirk of her mouth slowly growing in a wan smile.

"I don't know..." she tells her, leaning down to their noses are almost brushing each other, “What would you have it be?”

The moonlight softens the blush as it blooms across her companion’s face, though this close the platinum-winged girl can see her turquoise eyes go wide and she can feel the sharp inhale of her breath as the statement makes it mark.

This close together, the heart-faced girl can see the flecks of ice that swirl around sapphire eyes of her companion. Teasing hope resides in them, eyes sparkling with laughter that lays hidden behind her cool demeanor.

“This… I think.”

And before either of the pair can think of flying away, the shorter girl leans up and captures the pale lips of the platinum-winged girl in her own. She cannot hide the smile that comes when the gesture is returned avidly, both girls leaning into each other with hesitant excitement. Copper feathers touch platinum ones for the first time as they unfurl their wings for balance.

Breaking the kiss as she feels herself begin to lean too far forward, the blonde girl smiles at the soft whimper that comes from her new friend. A gentle nudge with her wings gets the red-head’s attention quick enough and she bobs her head to indicate her intentions.

“May I come in?”

A moment of confusion crosses the girl’s face before it flushes red again, her hands flying to her mouth as she retreats to the middle of the room.

“Oh! Yes! Yes of course, I’m so sorry!”

A soft chuckle and a reassuring smile are what she offers the girl as she steps off of the sill with practiced ease. Two strides close the distance between them and she spreads her wings around her host, drawing her close once more.

“Now then, where were we?”

Then and there was when the platinum-blonde decided she would never get tired of seeing the warm radiance of the smile that was given to her by the copper-winged girl. Full of hope, delight and maybe just a touch of arousal, she leaned up to meet the young woman once again.

Formalities could be sorted out later. The moon was rising higher as the night wore on and neither girl seemed to be in a particular rush to leave the other. The platinum-winged girl would have to take her brother back eventually, that much was certain, but she did not want to move before ensuring a repeat performance was guaranteed to happen.

Which, if the roaming hands on her hips were any indication, there was almost assuredly going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by a dream!prompt by [Stuff](http://stuffiliketothinkof.tumblr.com/), who kindly let me take their idea and run with it.


End file.
